Broken No More
by Rurichiyo-chan
Summary: Kaito had just broken up with his girlfriend and feels a lot of sadness and regret. So much that he caught a fever and almost died. He then ends up in a certain broken heaven where many lost souls and fallen angels live. The angels then tell him about how they ended up there. A series of connected one-shots! With pairings: KaiMei, GakuLuka and more.


**Hello all! I hope you enjoy my new one-shot fanfiction! I got this idea when I was playing a certain game and since I can't make games, I'll turn this into a story! **

**~~~~  
**_**Broken No More**_

_It was already late at night, but in a certain apartment, you could hear the fight between two people. A break up perhaps._

"No Kaito! Please don't leave me!" pleaded a beautiful young brunette as she tried to tug her ,no longer, lover's hem. "I'm sorry Meiko but I don't think this is going to work out. I like you, I do. But just no enough for me to love you." The blue-headed man said and turned away from the woman.

He put on his coat and got on his car. He had driven away from the woman's apartment. He finally reached his house and went inside. He took off his coat and threw it to the ground. After that, he directly went into his bedroom and lied on his bed. He covered his head with his hands and let out a long sigh.

He had just broken up with the girl of his life. Kaito and Meiko knew and loved each other ever since they were little. They became friends at the age of seven and started dating at the age of fourteen. They had dated for six years. He loved her, yes, and she loved him but now he felt the spark he would usually see when he's with her disappear. He put a hand on his chest and clutched his shirt. His heart was filled with pain and regret.

With one last sigh, he fell asleep. Tonight was a long and tearful night.

As he was sleeping, he felt like he was falling. Literally falling. He was feeling tired yet shocked. He felt like he was slowly dying from the regret and sadness. He slowly opened his eyes and looked up and saw a silhouette approaching him. The silhouette of a woman. Her long hair was floating all around her and her arms were extended ready to catch him. He was much to tired to react and he closed his eyes again. He felt two hands holding his and pulling him up and he then felt a light push from his back. He felt like two people were helping him up. One was pulling him while the other was carrying him.

He then blacked out and fell into deep sleep.

~~~~~~

"Miss Luka, when will he wake up?" whined the voice of a young girl. "Is he dead madam Luka?" asked the voice of a young boy. Kaito slowly opened his eyes. His sight was blurry from all his sleepiness and tears. "Huh?" He asked in an incredibly small and tired voice. "Where am I?" he said as he slowly got up and rubbed his eyes. He looked over at the group of people. The group was composed of a young beautiful lady with long pink hair, a man with long purple hair tied in a ponytail and two little blonde children, twins maybe. Something about the group made Kaito feel doubtful. They were all wearing strange clothes. They all looked beautiful yet broken. But why?

"Hello there" the woman with pink hair said to him with a gentle voice. "I see you have woken up" the man with a purple ponytail said as he placed his finger under his chin. "Wh-where am I? Who are you? What are you going to do to me?" Kaito worriedly asked the series of questions. The pink-haired woman just sighed and shook her head. "Don't worry, we're harmless. You're safe with us. You were falling in the depths of darkness, luckily, we saved you." The woman said as she got closer to Kaito. His worried expression never left his face and he kept backing away from the woman. "I-I don't believe you! I don't remember falling and what do you mean depths of darkness? Who are you!?" He whined. Luka stopped moving closer and looked at her group. The man with purple hair gave her a nod and she looked back at Kaito.

"Look, believe us or not but we're fallen angels and this is our broken heaven." She said. "This is where the lost souls go to." She continued while Kaito slowly turned his shocked expression into a curious one almost losing his guard. "What do you mean? Lost souls? But I'm not dead—" "Yet" the woman said for Kaito. "You see, last night you caught a fever when you were weeping over your break up." The woman looked away and scratched her arm. "You were lost and feeling pain and the fever was taking over you. In fact, you felt like fire when we touched you. You almost died." **CLUE WORD: ALMOST.**

"So I'm not yet dead?" Kaito asked. The woman shook her head no. "You're not yet dead but you are almost dead. Somebody was praying for you so that gave you strength. Not much but enough to give us enough time to save you." The woman said and slowly ruffled Kaito's head. "And who is that somebody?" Kaito asked removing her hand away from his head. "We're not yet sure. All we know is that person who prayed for you was important in your life and you were important to that person's life. Well, right now you're here. Your body isn't fully healed yet so you should stay here until everything would be settled back on earth." Kaito looked confused. "Wait, I'm not on Earth?" the woman shook her head. "I told you, you're in our broken made up heaven. The blessed lost souls and fallen angels come here. Your soul is currently lost but it will find its way back. Think of this place as some sort of hotel or something. Pretend you're some foreigner and this is your current house or so." The woman said. She put out her hand and said "My name is Elluka Megurine but please call me Luka."

Kaito hesitantly shook her hand with his. "Kaito Shion" he said. "I see, well, if you need anything please tell me and my group." The Luka woman said as she gestured to her group. "I shall take my leave now." The woman stood up and got outside the room.

Kaito stared at the group. The two tiny blonde twins were looking at him curiously while the purple headed man was slowly _observing_ him. "Um…" Kaito let out. The purple headed man sighed and sat on the bed and said "My name is Gakupo Kamui" he introduced himself. "And these two are—" he gestured to the twins but got discontinued by them stomping their feet in unison. "We know how to-" the girl said "introduce ourselves" the boy continued. "I'm Rin" the girl pointed to herself. "And I'm Len" the boy pointed to himself. Then, their free hands held each other and said "and we're the Kagamine Twins" they said together with a giggle right after. The purple headed man sighed and stood up. He turned to Kaito and said "I hope you enjoy yourself here. Don't worry, most of the people here are kind and the place is not that different compared to earth." He then turned to the twins. "Alright bedtime you two." He stepped closer to them but the twins stuck out their tongues. "Nyaa! No way!" the boy said "We sleep when we want to" the girl said and they both ran around the room having Gakupo chase right after them. Kaito let out a chuckle "Are they always like that?" he asked. "Unfortunately, yes." Gakupo replied and without even noticing it, a box had fallen on his head. "Woah! Are you okay?" Kaito asked as he helped Gakupo up. "Yes, I'm fine" Gakupo rubbed the pain off his head. "You two are so dead!" Gakupo let out and continued chasing the twins around the room. Sigh, this was nothing like earth.

_**~~~  
S**_**o what do you think? I hope you like it! This would be a series of connected one-shots so it won't be much of a story. Sorry for the grammar, typos and stuff like that. Don't forget to review!**


End file.
